Magic Dance
by Dassa Mudruffin
Summary: Fred and George Weasley decide to play a HARMLESS prank on everyone's favorite Slytherin. Based on the Labyrinth song Dance Magic. STATUS: Complete!


A/N: This is just another silly little fic of mine. It's based on the song "Dance Magic" from the movie Labyrinth, starring David Bowie (good movie!). For those of you who have seen the movie and know the song, I had to change the lyrics a little to make it fit. I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I own the movie Labyrinth.

****

Magic Dance

Draco sat at the Slytherin table scowling at his pumpkin juice. It was Halloween and everyone was happy, except him of coarse. Glancing around the Great Hall, Draco's silver-grey eyes landed on the Gryffindor table. His scowl deepened. Harry Potter was sitting with his friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Ginny, Ron's younger sister, was sitting next to her brother laughing at something he had said. He looked down the table and saw Fred and George Weasley grinning at him. 'I wonder what they're up to,' he thought, as his gaze shifted back to Ginny.

Ginny laughed as her brother told everyone what had happened in divination earlier that day. Apparently Professor Trelawney had been predicting Harry's death, again. Her prediction this time was that a renegade bludger from the quidditch field would knock him into the lake, causing him to drown. Ginny looked up and noticed that someone was watching her from the Slytherin table, Draco Malfoy. She watched his gaze leave her and land on her older brothers, Fred and George. She looked over at her brothers and saw that they were grinning madly. 'I wonder what they're up to,' she thought.

Draco saw Ginny look at him. He quickly looked to his left and saw Crabbe grab another piece of cheesecake and stuff it in his mouth. 'Does he ever stop eating?' Draco thought as he picked up his glass of pumpkin juice and swallowed the remnants of the drink. Soon after, he started feeling a little fuzzy. All of a sudden he had an urge to do something that the normal Draco would never do, and he couldn't stop it.

Draco jumped on top of the Slytherin table. The chatter in the Great Hall silenced immediately. Everyone's eyes focused on Draco as he pulled out his wand and pointed it at Ginny. After a few moments of heavy silence Draco grinned, "You remind me of the babe."

Crabbe and Goyle looked at Draco blankly. "What babe?"

Draco turned around and faced Crabbe and Goyle, his robes billowing out around him, "The babe with the power."

"What power?"

"The power of voodoo."

"Who do?"

Draco turned with another swish of his robes and faced Ginny once more, "You do."

Ginny looked at the tall blonde youth standing on top of the Slytherin table, her confusion showing on her face, "Do what?"

"Remind me of a babe." Draco grinned. "A Weasley babe."

Ginny turned bright red when she felt Draco's eyes hold hers as he said the last sentence. Everyone in the hall remained silent. No one knew what to think. The only sound to penetrate the silence came from Fred and George Weasley. The twins had their hands clamped over their mouths in a dire attempt to keep themselves from laughing out loud.

Every student in the hall, and even the professors kept their eyes on Draco, waiting to see what he would do next. "Oh what the hell," Draco muttered as he waved his wand in a large circle around himself. With an audible pop, Draco's tailored black school robes transformed into a pair of grayish-blue tights, silk white v-neck shirt with poofy sleeves, brown knee-high suede boots, and a black leather vest. His normally slicked black blonde hair was spiked and hung down to his shoulders with blue and silver sparkles winking in the candlelight. If it was possible, everyone in the hall got even quieter. Fred and George shook with suppressed laughter and held on to the Gryffindor table so they wouldn't fall out of their seats. Draco ignored them and jumped onto the Ravenclaw table, then the Hufflepuff table, and finally the Gryffindor table. He waved his wand in the air again and music began to play throughout the hall. He then looked down at Ginny, who was staring up at him open mouthed in shock. Draco began to sing in a sweet tenor voice, "I saw my baby, crying hard as babe could cry. What could I do-oo? My baby's love had go-one, and left my baby blue. Nobody knew, what kind of magic spell to use!"

Draco pointed his wand at Professor Snape. Snape briefly tried to fight the effects of the spell, but in the end he began to sing as well, "Slime and snails, or puppy dog tails. Thunder and lightning."

Draco looked down at Ginny again and pointed his wand at her. "And then baby said."

"Goo goo." Ginny looked up at Draco in surprise. She clamped her hand over her mouth, turned even redder.

Draco raised his wand again and the entire hall, including the teachers, chorused " Dance magic!"

Draco lowered his wand and started to sing again, "Dance magic dance, dance magic dance."

Ginny jumped out of her seat and stood on top of the table next to Draco, "Put your magic spell on me."

Draco grabbed Ginny's hand and kissed it softly; "In nine hours and twenty-three minutes you'll be mine." Draco stared to sing again, still holding Ginny's hand, "I saw my baby, crying hard as babe could cry. What could I do-oo? My baby's love had go-one, and left my baby blue. Nobody knew, what kind of magic spell to use."

This time the entire hall joined Professor Snape, "Slime and snails, or puppy dog tails.

Thunder and lightning!"

Draco looked at Ginny and smiled, "And baby said."

Ginny looked up at Draco and pulled him closer to her before whispering, "Goo goo." Ginny pulled Draco's head down and placed her lips against his in a passionate kiss.

The entire hall erupted in song as they watched Draco and Ginny's kiss, "Jump magic! Jump magic jump! Jump magic jump! Jump magic jump!"

Ginny released Draco and looked into his eyes, "Put that magic spell one me."

Draco grinned before kissing her again. The entire hall echoed, "Slap that baby, make her free!"

~ * ~

Dumbledore sat in his chair laughing uncontrollably. He looked up at an owl that was perched on top of his chair and started to laugh even harder. When he finally calmed down enough to speak, he said, "The Weasley twins have really out done themselves this time. That musical in a minute potion that the invented is quite entertaining!"

The owl ruffled his feathers, disgusted at the performance that had just occurred. He flew out one of the open windows and back to his home, the labyrinth.

End

A/N: So what did you think? Was my time in Sociology wasted by writing it? Please review, if you don't there's no way for me to know what you guys like. ^_^


End file.
